


Down for You 為你癡狂

by thereforyou123



Series: 當俄國人以法國人的名字呼喊美國人 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Forbidden Love, Gay Bar, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: Illya Kuryakin就像一匹因為受傷而被獵人帶回家療傷的西伯利亞狼。起初他還會死命掙扎，後來發現獵人沒有要傷害自己，反倒放肆了起來。而Napoleon Solo就是那個本該在狼痊癒後讓他回歸森林，卻又放不了手的獵人。事實是，Solo才是那個受傷的人。（沿用一些Call Out My Name的設定，只有提到一點點，但不影響劇情發展。）
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 當俄國人以法國人的名字呼喊美國人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Dazed & Confused

半年的確比想像中過得還快，但也沒有那麼好過。  
距離他們被迫養傷的同伴被外放以來才過了四個半月，已經從酷夏轉為寒冬，特別是他指定的那個英國海島，12月的海風不容小覷。

Illya和Gaby剛在冰島救了一個被軍火商軟禁的國際駭客，就被Waverly塞進飛機，也沒說目的地，只被告知：明天開始都不用工作。  
反正這段期間他們累慘了，也沒人有意見。畢竟誰會拒絕一個得來不易的假期呢？何況這可是聖誕節！

Gaby踮著腳尖，抓著Illya的肩膀使勁地搖：「Illya！我們今年終於能過聖誕節了！」  
「嗯哼。」俄國人絲毫沒被可愛的東德女孩撼動，反而把她打橫抱起，塞進飛機座椅，還幫她扣好安全帶。  
「噢，你這隻毛熊！別裝了，你明明就很高興！」  
Illya拿了一杯雞尾酒給她：「沒這回事。」  
「我跟你打賭，這班飛機一定是去聖赫利爾！不會錯的！就算Waverly那老狐狸什麼都沒說，你一定也猜到了！」  
Gaby享受著Illya用來封她口的待遇，繼續放縱地惹腦KGB的探員，就仗著對方什麼也不敢對她做。

  
「哈！我就說吧！這裡是英國！」  
當Gaby一邊走下飛機，一邊摘掉墨鏡的時候，她盡情地嘲諷那個不肯承認自己很高興的俄國佬：「Illya你看見了嗎？澤西島！Solo那不要臉的混帳就住在這裡！」  
Illya漲紅了耳朵，但還是努力憋住這口氣：「Waverly只是不想浪費一個好不容易搞出來的安全地點，省錢又方便。」  
「管他怎麼想！反正我們就在這裡！離Solo不遠啦！」  
Gaby早就在飛機上滿血復活了，正拿著地圖尋找目的地。直到Solo離開前Illya都沒有機會給他安追蹤器，這是個小失誤。  
「我們應該先從女人最多的地方找起……不對，他在哪裡都可以搞女人。」她開始自言自語起來。「Illya，你還記得他的化名嗎？」  
「……Henry Carvill。」  
「太好了，我們先去問問看這裡有沒有人認識Mr.Carvill，他很難讓人忘記。」  
「不用……」Illya按住她不讓她跑走，「我想先去一個地方看看。」

他帶Gaby走到一間緊鄰海港的屋子，門上塗有淺藍色的油漆。和他當初調查的照片上面一模一樣。  
Illya輕輕敲門。  
他們現在還是以往的模式，偽裝成新婚夫婦，只不過這次的目的是尋找一個許久不見的友人。

門開了，走出來一個紅頭髮的女人。  
「有什麼事嗎？」  
Gaby也不知道Illya到底想要做什麼，只好把話權交給對方，在旁邊露出足夠親切的微笑。  
「你就是Lynn嗎？」Illya還是和往常一樣，說話本來就很不客氣，但Gaby總感覺他有種直勾勾的敵意。  
「我是啊，你又是？」  
「我們是Henry的朋友，他在裡面嗎？」  
「Henry？他不住這裡啊？」Lynn看起來很困惑，隨後變得有點激動：「他很久沒聯絡我了，他現在還好嗎？」  
Illya看起來很意外，也看起來鬆了一口氣。  
Gaby好像懂了。

他們向紅髮女孩簡短地告別後就走了。  
一路上黑手女孩都用一種八卦的眼神盯著Illya，搞得後者終於不耐煩地開口：「他又在騙人。」  
「是你太記仇了。」Gaby說：「Solo當時只是為了氣你，順便找一個藉口溜到這個連犯罪集團都不會來打擾的地方。」  
「但他是真的不懂怎麼愛人。」俄國人回嘴。  
「那你怎麼還這麼喜歡他？」  
「……我沒有。」  
Gaby聳肩：「隨便你怎麼說。」  
Illya也說：「隨便你怎麼想。」  
然後他小心翼翼地幫Gaby把被風吹散的絲巾包好，不讓她受到半點風寒。  
Gaby嘆了一口氣：「你就是對我太好了。」  
「我樂意。」  
「我也不介意接受你的好意。」Gaby自己把絲巾又收緊了些，「但有人會誤會。」  
「……他不會，他很狡猾。」  
「他也不夠大膽！」Gaby大聲反駁。  
沒有人敢跨越美蘇冷戰的界線，但這不代表他們不可以直面自己的感情。  
每個人都應該值得。  
她近乎無力地解釋：「噢，Illya，他在這方面真的沒有你想的那麼聰明，不然他也不會『識相地』讓我和你獨處。」  
「……」  
Gaby見Illya無話可說，想了想後說：「我想是時候換你們獨處了。」  
「什麼？」  
「就這麼定了。」她說：「等你找到Solo再跟我說。」

-

又來了。  
又是那道視線。

Solo已經好幾個月沒接收到這種被緊盯著的壓迫感。天，他是在養傷順便度假，已經躲得夠隱密了，不會是被仇家找上門了吧？在平安夜當天？  
真是夠會挑時間。

可是那道視線莫名熟悉，一種說不上來的感覺。  
Solo直覺那人沒有敵意，但他還是謹慎地換了一條回家的路，便感覺輕鬆了不少。對方沒有跟來。  
不過根據Solo自己的觀察，對方也是深藏不露的類型，和他認識的某個人很像——不過不可能是那個人。  
不會的，不會是他。

Solo站在住宅區的大門口，不易察覺地猶豫了一下，假裝在閒晃，最後繞了遠路，回到他最一開始離開的街道。  
沒事，自己沒有暴露安全屋的位置。  
只不過今晚不能回去了。

Solo走進一間他從沒去過的酒吧，這樣才不會被之前搭訕過的女人賞巴掌。  
這間酒吧不會有這個問題，畢竟這是一間gay bar，不是他往常的風格。但他很擅長融入一個新場所，甩掉敵人也是他的強項之一。  
Solo確認過了，跟蹤他的人跟丟了。  
他從容不迫地拒絕了幾個想搭訕他（又或是覬覦他屁股）的男人，點了一杯Old Fashion，慶祝自己還有被跟蹤的價值，也為自己還是忘不掉俄國搭檔的那雙狗狗眼睛懺悔。  
噢，不是的，Napoleon Solo從不懺悔。  
他揉了揉眉心，又叫了一瓶伏特加。

  
10分鐘後。  
Solo醉了。真的醉了，很醉的醉。  
他的酒量平時沒這麼差，一定是因為灌得太猛。  
他桌上那瓶烈酒幾乎被倒空，在他第九次將酒瓶放回桌上發出悶響時，門開了，進來了一個新客人。  
Solo扭過頭去看，心一下子慌了。嘿，金髮大個，這不是Illya會是誰？  
不不不，不可能。他駁回自己原先的想法。這裡是什麼地方？Illya不可能會自願把腳踏進來的。  
他真的快瘋了，為什麼自己到處都看得見他的影子。  
為什麼他忘不掉那個不是落在唇上的吻？

天哪。這幾個月來的第13次，Solo悲哀地意識到他此生愛的最後一個人竟然是個男人，而且還是俄國男人。

Solo喝光了杯子裡的酒，又和酒保要了一瓶新的。他打算醉個徹底，儘管他感覺再多喝一杯隔天記憶就會斷片。  
他剛把手伸向酒瓶準備倒酒，連碰都還沒碰到，就被一隻有力的手抓住。  
Solo完全沒聽見腳步聲——他轉頭看過去，卻發現自己的視線完全無法對焦。  
他只知道對方是剛剛進來的那個金髮男人，這個距離他看得見對方的臉，和Illya一模一樣的臉，只不過被酒精給模糊了。

「Peril……」Solo近乎於呢喃地吐出對那個人的暱稱，對方沒有馬上回應，只是一直看著他。  
大約是疑惑多過於震驚，Solo努力撐著眼皮辨認對方的眼睛。  
是他，可是又不可能是他。  
半年還沒到時候，而且Illya這時候應該和Gaby在一起。

像是想確認什麼一樣，Solo順著金髮男人的手摸上手腕，發現那裡除了凸出的骨節外空無一物。  
他又試探了另一隻手，那裡也什麼都沒有。  
這不是Illya，那這是夢嗎？  
Solo聽說人在做夢的時候，大腦會給出一些提示來讓身體知道自己正在做夢。而他找不到Illya父親的那隻錶。

對方還沒鬆開抓緊他的手，Solo挑釁地問道：「怎麼？你也想來一杯？」  
儘管他的眼睛嚴重失焦，但他保證對方絕對看不出來自己醉到失去平時的敏銳。  
他繼續摩挲男人的手腕，當作是調情的一種，想令對方放鬆警戒。這通常會有用。  
然而對方還是沒有開口。Solo在這個有著Illya影子的金髮男人的注視下感覺到了一絲熟悉感。

Holy——這個男人不就是之前跟蹤他的人嗎？

Solo不動聲色地後退了一小步，又被抓著另一隻手臂回到了原來的距離。  
好吧，他兩隻手都被牽制住了，這不是夢。這個男人到底是誰？  
酒精使然，他視線所及的範圍越來越模糊，耳朵也出現了雜音。  
他看不清楚那個人的臉。

糟了。Solo止不住地加快了呼吸。  
停、快停下。他不敢承認，又或是不敢相信自己竟然還沒從上一次的任務中復原。  
他真的打從心底地感到害怕，心臟不受控制地胡亂跳動。

「所以，你不只是想要來一杯，是吧？」  
Solo壓制住內心的慌亂，不著痕跡地環顧四周，尋找酒吧的後門，一邊耍嘴皮子拖延時間，想盡辦法回歸從容。  
他曖昧地開口：「看來你想要的是我？」  
這樣子的對話在這種地方並不稀奇，而他們的確也沒引起任何人的注意。只有Solo知道情況有多危急。

完蛋。那個男人似乎是吃驚地動了一下，但他看不出對方的表情，也沒找到所謂的後門。  
Napoleon Solo，你真的很聰明，怎麼會選在被人跟蹤的時候躲到一間沒有撤退路線的gay bar喝到爛醉？  
他不是第一次犯這種愚蠢的錯，但這是第一次找不到方法開脫，並且還有某種程度的絕望。

他的傷還沒完全好（因為酗酒又自暴自棄），心裡又本能地排斥這種讓他差點丟了命的危險行動。  
他對近身搏鬥沒什麼信心，畢竟上次就是敗在這一步，而且這個姿勢他又該死的夠不到槍。但他還是強迫自己集中精神。

Solo覺得自己玩完了。別人可能看不出來，但他自己知道這有多糟糕，抓著他的男人不可能感覺不出來。  
對，他幾乎放棄地承認：他根本就還沒康復，不管哪方面都是。  
他一開始就不該想到Illya，應該找個女人熬過夜晚，而不是又想到那雙偶爾會因失控而顫抖的手。  
現在換他憔悴的身體控制不住地顫抖了。

「你喝太多了。」  
Solo感覺到抓著他的力道減弱，對方將手輕柔地放在他的後頸上，略微施力按揉。  
「Napoleon，是我。」Illya的聲音突然出現在Solo耳側，在他的腦海裡呈現一種虛幻的不真實感。  
真好，他對他的稱呼。  
Solo露出微笑，但他的腳再也支撐不住自己的重量，摔在了安全感的懷抱裡。  
他現在真的分不出來這到底是不是夢了，如果是就好了，夢裡有Illya，真好。

Illya托住Solo的腰，盡量讓他站直。  
他聞到美國佬脖頸間濃重的酒味，混雜著那人平常用的古龍水，簡直聞了就要醉。  
他在Solo眼裡看到很多複雜的情緒一下子湧入又變換，直到聽到自己的名字後才逐漸清明。原來他直到剛才都沒認出自己。  
Illya腦子裡浮現的第一句話就是：糟糕的間諜。  
並且他也真的說出來了：「……糟糕的間諜。」  
Solo一如往常，毫不介意地笑著應道：「我的確是。」  
說完還將手搭在對方肩上，拉近兩人的距離。  
Solo心想，在夢裡為所欲為可以不用付出代價。  
Illya都可以感覺到一陣酒氣噴在自己的頸處，像要燒起來一樣。  
他躲開Solo湊過來索吻的嘴唇。  
這個人太醉了，酒醒後肯定又會後悔。  
而且Illya也不確定自己會不會因此沉淪其中，再也回不到岸上，從此溺在一片汪洋，只有Solo一人能狠心抽身。那個人一直都這麼無情。

「Illya，為什麼要躲？」Solo不滿地抱怨道，「為什麼在夢裡也要躲我？」  
「這不是夢，而且一直都是你在躲我。」Illya嘗試著和醉鬼理性溝通。  
然而這套對放縱慣了的美國佬沒有起任何作用。  
「不是夢？那你怎麼會在這裡？」他委屈的眼神透露出平時根本不會有的無辜，「求你了，不要再出現在我的腦袋裡，我怎麼樣都忘不掉。」  
「……Cowboy，別鬧了。」  
「我沒在跟你開玩笑，Peril。你得向我證明我不是在做夢。」  
「怎麼證明？」Illya快瘋了，他只想趕快把Solo帶走。  
「做個記號？」Solo打開襯衫的前兩個扣子，認真地看向俄國搭檔。  
Illya掙扎了幾秒，然後決定：「你明天最好不記得了。」  
他湊近Solo毫無防備的頸部，張口往脖子與肩膀的連接處咬下去，不意外地聽到對方吃痛地倒吸一口氣。  
美國佬迷糊之間伸手摸了被咬的地方，無奈地說：「你是狗嗎？都流血了。」  
他抓住Illya的肩膀，嘴唇快要貼上對方的脖子：「我來教你正確的作法。」  
「不用了。」Illya的力氣還是比較大，沒被竊賊得逞，「跟我回去。」  
「憑什麼？」Solo用靈巧的手指撥弄靠近耳邊的金髮，曖昧地在他耳邊說道：「想要我的人太多了。」

Illya抬頭看了四周，有幾個男人饒有興致地盯著自己和Solo的互動，那眼神寫滿了：不要就滾開讓我來。  
他有一瞬間不知所措。他通常不太會處理這種情況，看起來打昏帶走會比較方便，但是人多眼雜。  
Illya最後壓低聲音，警告意味深重：「Napoleon……跟我走。」  
「為什麼？」Solo眼裡含著笑意，「你也想要我嗎？」  
那個男人若不是明知故問，就是過於遲鈍。  
Illya幾乎是咬牙切齒地將一個單字從嘴裡吐出：「是。」

他想清楚了，夠清楚了。  
他就只想要Napoleon Solo。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我家亨亨串場！  
> 有人發現我設定的地方是亨亨的故鄉嗎？（沒有也就算了，旋風哭泣）
> 
> 過了幾個月我想他們心裡的感情已經比較明朗了，只是說出來還是一件困難的事情。  
> 有人說他們兩個不可能真的在一起，因為當時的局勢，還有他們的立場，不管哪方面都不容許跨越鐵幕相戀。  
> 我覺得不一定要「在一起」，他們既然發現了這樣的感情，掙扎是一定會有的，可是我想要給他們一個好結局。（我要努力！）
> 
> 這個系列的標題都是Ruel的歌（或是唱過的），Dazed & Confused也很好聽喔！  
> ❝Oh, I've been dazed and confused from the day I met you.❞  
> 我從遇見你的那天就倍感困惑。  
> ❝ I lost my head, and I'll do it again.❞  
> 我失去了理智，而我還會再做一次。  
> ❝Either I seen the light, or I losing my mind.❞  
> 不管是看見前方的光，還是失去了控制。  
> ❝There's somethin' bout you that got me dazed and confused.❞  
> 關於你的事情，都讓我感到暈眩與困惑。
> 
> 歌詞簡直太像他們的心態了。


	2. Hard Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他好笑地發現他無法克制自己栽在這個男人身上，控制不住的心跳和心痛就是最好的證明。

Napoleon Solo從自己的床上坐起來時，還因為宿醉而頭暈目眩。

  
天，他記得他也沒喝多少，兩杯、三杯？等等，好像是一整瓶？  
算了。他躺回去，想再休息一會兒，讓腦漿先別那麼糊，胃液也別那麼翻騰。

然而他才剛閉上眼睛，一些關於昨晚的記憶就鑽進腦海裡：跟蹤、酒吧、伏特加、 **Illya** 。  
Jesus，怎麼哪裡都有Illya？那肯定是個荒唐的夢。  
「嘶……」他掙扎著踢開厚重的被子，牽扯到脖頸處的裂開的傷口。  
等一下。傷口？  
Solo突然清醒了那麼一點，開始懷疑那個夢的真實性——他聽見了樓下傳來有人走動的聲音，與此同時，關於一個醉到站不穩的男人要如何順利回家的記憶，像煙花一樣「碰」地一聲出現了。

答案很簡單，「夢」裡的Illya攙扶著Solo回到了他以為沒人知道的住處，然後過分溫柔地將水性楊花的男人塞進被子裡躺好，還執拗地拒絕了對方提出同床共枕的美好邀請。

想到這裡，臉色鐵青的Solo腦袋裡只有一個念頭——他得去好好地吐一場。

／

從廁所裡出來的Solo臉上已經看不出先前狼狽的模樣，但臉色還是不怎麼好。  
因為他剛剛抬頭的時候，看見鏡子裡的自己肩上有一塊 **牙印** ，而那個咬痕的主人就插著手靠在房間門邊，一臉贏家的高高在上。  
除了嚇到之外，還有其他複雜的東西在Solo腦子裡打轉。比如說後悔，還有他不會承認的期待。

「聖誕快樂，Cowboy。」Illya站在那裡，表情連變都沒變。

「我以為社會主義是不過聖誕節的？」Solo第一次不知道該怎麼掩飾自己的失常，只好再像平常一樣口頭上攻擊那個擊垮他心牆的男人，免得自己忍不住奪門而出大哭一場，又或是就這麼放任自己愛上Illya。

Illya瞪了Solo一眼，沒有回答他的問題，只是淡淡地問了一句：「吃早餐嗎？」  
然後逕自下了樓，就好像是自己家一樣。

Solo沒猶豫太久，緊跟著對方的腳步。  
怕什麼？這裡是他家，而Illya又不會吃人，只要扮演好一個斷片的酒鬼就行了，沒有人會提起昨晚的事情。

他一直極力去避開坦承內心對Illya的想法，沒想到卻敗在酒精的威力。  
Solo好笑地發現，他終究無法克制自己栽在那個俄國男人身上。控制不住的心跳和心痛就是最好的證明。

**_“你也想要我嗎？”_ **   
**_“……是。”_ **

又有畫面閃進Solo的腦海。  
停下來。就算昨晚的事情都不是夢，這也可能只是自己想像出來的。

  
早餐很明顯是Illya親自做的，天知道Solo是花了多少力氣才把視線從Illya臉上移開，盡可能不要顯得那麼雀躍。

Solo坐在Illya對面，小心翼翼地拿起餐具，看著盤子裡沒那麼精緻的食物，難得的沒開口挑剔。  
「你父親的錶去哪兒了？」他看向俄國人空虛的手腕。  
「被Gaby扣留了。」  
Illya沒說理由，Solo也就沒問。他怎麼會知道，黑手女孩為了讓木訥的KGB鼓起勇氣來找一個隱居的CIA，用了這種方法呢？  
「那Gaby呢？」Solo問，然後觀察Illya的表情。  
等待回答的同時，他侷促地抓著叉子，表面上裝得一派輕鬆。

「她和男朋友一起過聖誕。」Illya倒是頭也沒抬，繼續用叉子慢條斯理地將沙拉集中到一旁，「過兩天才會來看你。」

「什……」Solo不知道自己該驚訝Gaby有男朋友了還是她的男朋友不是Illya。  
他沒注意到自己鬆了一口氣，但還是問了一個困擾已久的問題：「我以為你們已經在一起了？」  
Illya聞言抬眼看他：「閉上你的嘴。」

儘管KGB說了狠話，卻也看不出有半點慍怒在臉上，但是Solo抑制不住自己習慣於嘲諷的嘴，終究要將俄羅斯毛熊給惹怒。

「噢，我親愛的Peril。」  
這個開場白很明顯就沒好事。  
「恐怕是你的猶豫不決和被動才讓『未婚妻』跟人跑了吧？白費了我給你們這麼久獨處的時間。」Solo喝了一口咖啡，在心裡讚賞了一番Illya的手藝，「讓我猜？她已經給過你三次機會了？」

Illya再也受不了美國佬的煽風點火，那種事不關己的態度。他拍桌起身，怒瞪著名叫Napoleon Solo的男人，只希望對方能再勇敢一點，哪怕誠實一點也好。

然而Solo只是吹了聲口哨，火上加油。

Illya衝過去拎起Solo的領子強迫他站起來。兩人間的距離近到Solo能細數Illya濃密的長睫毛，而Illya也能看見自大的美國人那藍色眼珠裡的傲慢神情。

Solo緩緩地開口：「怎麼？因為沒辦法反駁所以只能動手嗎？」  
Illya恨極了他在任何情況下都從容不迫的平靜腔調，那優雅的樣子讓人極其煩躁。  
他想打破這個男人脆弱的偽裝。

Illya揚起慣用的右手。  
而Solo早就知道激怒戰鬥民族的後果，也心知自己不是對手，只是下意識地閉上眼睛準備挨揍，卻沒有預想中的疼痛來襲。  
臉部只傳來Illya手掌的溫度，還有唇上的濕潤——天啊，Illya在 **吻** 他。

這完全在Solo的意料之外。

和Illya接吻的感覺比他所有的想像都來得美好。  
Solo根本就還來不及回應，Illya就會像要將他生吞活剝一般，不給他任何喘息的機會。  
短短幾十秒像是一輩子那麼久，Solo情願這是一場不會醒的夢，但他不能讓自己沉溺。  
Solo狠下心推開那個他心心念念的人。

Illya聲音還有因熱情染上的暗啞，但是語氣很冷：「你還要躲到什麼時候？」  
「……我不做沒有把握的事。」Solo不再假裝自己不懂對方在說什麼了。  
但他身為一個沒有良心的神偷，這是Solo第一次覺得違背自己的心是這麼困難的事。  
Illya看著他，眼神堅定：「我也是。」  
Solo的心涼了半截，但還是露出那種防備的微笑：「那你還招惹我做什麼？」  
「我不做沒有把握的事。」Illya重複了一次，又慢吞吞地接著說：「但我不介意試試看。」

_我不介意試試看。_

試什麼？  
試試和鐵幕另一端的敵人談一場不可能會有結果的戀愛？  
試試上了他的床還能不能再拿槍指著對方？

Solo重重地嘆了口氣：「Illya……你不能這樣。」  
「你也不能這樣，Napoleon。你不能總是裝作只有我一個人在乎，這不公平。」

「這當然不公平！」Solo聽到Illya稱呼他的方式，那個從容不迫的偽裝終於熬不下去了，「你有你的忠誠，我也有我的……還有，想想你的母親。」  
Solo在Illya耳邊說：「你承受得起背叛國家的罪名嗎？」

Illya說不出話。  
他想找理由反駁，但他做不到。  
Solo趁著這陣沉默，想要乘勝追擊，告訴Illya忘了這一切。  
但就在Solo開口說出更多狠話之前，Illya離開這個他本來就不該出現的地方。

「碰」的一聲，房間門被狠狠甩上。

  
／

  
下午下了一場大雨，到了晚上都還沒停。Solo已經習慣了這種陰晴不定的天氣，然而某個不速之客可還搞不懂氣象。

Solo花了一整天在思考Illya說過的每一句話。  
他知道自己應該要更狠心地拒絕對方，儘管自己早就無可救藥。  
可是就在不久之前，他都還以為Illya的心是向著Gaby，這簡直是個天大的——壞消息。  
若只有自己淪陷，那就只需要殺死一顆心。假使兩個人都沉淪？Solo從來沒做過這種假設，更不知道這是現實的一部分。

Solo一點都不意外門外有人正在撬他的鎖。  
事實上，他早就知道那個人還會回來，因為那人總是如此頑固。  
他坐在沙發上，端著一杯紅酒，然後輕輕地抿了一口。  
他已經想好所有拒絕的說詞了。

  
「咔嚓」。門開了。

Solo連看都沒看，就喊了一聲：「Peril，別弄濕了我的地毯。」  
對方也連理都不理，逕自走到他面前。  
雨水從Illya的髮絲劃過臉頰，再從下巴的稜角滴到Solo大腿的絲質睡衣上。

Solo不太高興地皺了皺眉：「Illya……」  
俄國人沒有回應，但他那雙盛滿了憂鬱的眼睛死死盯著美國人。  
Solo又想開口說什麼，看著那雙眼睛卻也什麼都說不出口。  
Illya像是用盡了全身的力量，緊抓著Solo的肩膀啞然道：「 **你要等我。** 」

那表情像是委屈認錯的孩子，依然不放棄任何挽回的可能。  
Solo一瞬間忘了自己想好的說詞——他怎麼可能說得出口？

_你要等我。_

Illya沒有說要等多久，但他那種下定決心的認真不會騙人。  
Illya要他等，他便會等到心都不再跳動的時刻。

Solo任由對方顫抖的手撫上自己的臉龐，勉強擠出微笑：「好。」  
然後將自己的靈魂交付給一個看不見未來的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard Sometimes也是Ruel的歌。
> 
> 對不起這次感情處理得比較沒那麼細膩……我會檢討的。


End file.
